


Alpha Females (The struggle)

by Bristol



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bristol/pseuds/Bristol
Summary: Clarke, Lexa and Raven are Alphas - Female Alphas evolved less than sixty years ago, they quickly began to breed with any Omegas and Betas they could find, causing a huge population boom. Unfortunately, society blames Female Alphas for the sudden declining numbers of male pups, because of this, Female Alphas are the target of hate crimes and discrimination in Trikru land and Arkadia.Follow, Lexa, Clarke and Raven as the young Alphas try and navigate life and love without f*cking up too much.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia/Lexa (The 100), Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Gaia/Raven Reyes, Lexa/Luna (The 100), Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

*Saturday*

I avert my gaze quickly, Lexa is so sexy, it is painful to look at her sometimes. She is hunched over the bar giggling like a schoolchild as she exchanges stories with Gaia. 

The bartended keeps trying to make eye contact with her, but she pays him no attention. It's not that Lexa is rude, she is oblivious to it. I slink back in the chair and turn my attention back to my tequila. Lord knows I'm too sober to deal with this shit.

"Clarke?"

I look up and blush, Lexa is standing next to me with a smirk on her lips. "Sorry, I spaced out for a second."

Lexa slides in next to me, and I shimmy further down the booth. "Are you okay, Clarke?"

I shake my head. "Yes, why do you ask?"

Lexa studies me for a moment. "You have been acting super weird recently, Clarke."

I feign surprise and clunch my necklace tightly. "I dont know what you are talking about, Lex."

Lexa raises an eyebrow and runs her hand down the length of her braid. "I wanted to ask you something?"

I swig my drink and bring my eyes up to meet warm greens. "Yes, Lex?"

Lexa moves closer to me, and I fight the urge to stiffen. "Do you still find me attractive, Clarke?"

I blink rapidly and bring the glass to my lips quickly; I finish the beverage in one gulp. "Yes, you are easy on the eyes, Lex. I dont see how that could ever change."

Lexa smirks and rests her hand on my thigh. I stare at her hand for a moment. "I have a boyfriend." 

Lexa smiles and wraps her arm around my neck. "I dont see him here tonight, Clarke."

I blink rapidly and attempt to move, but she tightens her grip before sliding the offending hand further up my thigh. "Lex." My voice is shaky, and my heart is racing so fast, I'm sure she can hear it.

"Clarke."

I gulp loudly. As much as I want to indulge in whatever game Lexa is playing tonight, I made a promise to myself that this shit had to stop. "I told you last month; we can't do this anymore, Lex."

Lexa rolls her eyes but removes her hand from my thigh. "I didn't think you were serious, Clarke."

I glare at her for a second; her stunned expression adds to my growing agitation. "I am dead serious, Lexa."

Lexa stands up and starts to walk away, but she stops and sits back down. "You are a hypocrite, Clarke."

I suck in a quick breath; I knew this was coming. "I dont think so, Lex, you are in control of your body, I didn't force you to do anything, ever." 

Lexa scowls and leans back into the booth. "No, but you made it pretty much impossible to reject you."

She's right, I remember, but still, I refuse to feel guilty. "I'm not proud of my behaviour, Lex. But it happened, and I can't take it back, but I can try and do better."

Lexa eyes me with a grimace on her face. "Okay, let me get this straight because I dont want to fuck this story up when I explain it to Gaia tomorrow."

I cringe and close my eyes briefly. 

"So, Clarke, feel free to jump in at any point if what I'm saying is not accurate. You decided to pursue me throughout highschool even though I had girlfriends over the years? This is correct, right?" 

Lexa had a stoic look on her face, but I could tell she was fuming. "Yes, I'm not proud of my actions, Lex."

Lexa waves her hands in the air. "I dont want to hear that, Clarke. It's me and you here, drop the I'm a good loyal girlfriend act."

I snort loudly. "I am a good girlfriend, Lex."

Lexa shakes her head. "We had sex last month, Clarke."

I sigh deeply and tap my fingers on the table. "It won't happen again."

Lexa eyes me sceptically. "Okay, Clarke but dont expect me to change the way I act around you."

I stand up and grab my glass from the table. "What does that mean?"

Lexa follows behind me as I walk back towards the bar, I put the glass down and smile at the bartender when he nods in appreciation. I turn to Lexa and motion to the exit. "I'm going home."

Lexa doesn't respond; she sits at the bar and turns away from me.

*Sunday*

I smile at my mother as she continues her walk down memory lane with Indra. Lexa had excused herself from the table and disappeared upstairs a few minutes ago. "I'm going upstairs."

My mom and Indra barely acknowledge me as I leave the room. I take the stairs two at a time and knock on Lexa's door gently. "Lex?"

"What, Clarke?"

"Can I come in, please?"

"Yeah, but I'm busy."

I frown and open the door slowly. Lexa was sitting at her desk with headphones in her ears and gamepad in hand. I recognise the game instantly. "Fortnight."

Lexa nods her head but keeps her eyes glued to the screen. "It's funny, the moment you knock on my door, I get killed."

I waltz into the room and plant myself on her queen-sized bed. "Are you saying I'm bad luck?"

Lexa shrugs her shoulders. "Why are you here, Clarke?"

"Its Sunday, we always have family dinner on Sunday, Lex."

Lexa jumps out of her chair quickly. "You fucking asshole, Zane, I dont ever want you on my squad again." 

I chuckle at the outburst, it doesn't happen often, but when it does, it is hilarious to see.

Lexa sits back down. "What? Shut up Zane and cover me!"

I sprawl out on the bed and kick my shoes off. "Do you still have that Vodka, Lex?"

Lexa was busy glaring at the gamepad as if it had just struck her. "Either my pad has broken, or I suddenly suck as bad as you, Zane!"

I roll my eyes. "Lex?"

"What, Clarke?"

"Vodka?" I sit up and stare at the back of her head; she turns to me and motions to the table beside the bed. "Thank you."

I crawl up the bed and hang over the side and open the top drawer. I see the Vodka, but I'm more concerned with the empty condom box. I frown and grab the Vodka. 

I remember buying those condoms two months ago. We had sex last month, and we had three left. "Why are the condoms finished, Lex?"

Surprisingly Lexa whips her head around and allows the gamepad to fall to the floor. "What?"

I snatch up the box and wave it in the air. "Condom box, empty, why?"

Lexa stares at the box for a second. "Zane, I will be back online later." She reaches down and picks up the pad; I watch in agitation as she signs out of the game and shuts the system down. "So, are you going to answer me, Lex?"

Lexa stands up and grabs the box from my hand; she flips it over and scans the information section. "It says nine in a box; we must have used them all, Clarke."

I growl and shake my head quickly. "Bullshit, Lex, I counted them last month, we had three!"

Lexa backs up with wide eyes. "You counted them, are you joking right now, Clarke?"

I step closer and poke her in the shoulder. "Who did you use the condoms with, Lex?"

Lexa backs up again and scratches her left ear harshly. "You."

I grit my teeth and exhale deeply. "Are you going to lie to my face, Lexa?"

"I dont know what to tell you, Clarke."

I open the vodka bottle and take a big gulp. Lexa snatches the bottle from my hand and places it down on the desk table. "Why are you mad?"

I attempt to slip past her, but she pushes me back. "You are full of shit, Lex. I know we had three left."

Lexa snatches up the Vodka bottle and slumps down on the bed. "We are not having sex anymore, Clarke, I cant see how this is even your business?"

I rapidly blink before I snap. "You wanted to have sex last night!"

Lexa sits up and glares at me with wide eyes. "So, my rut is close."

I can't believe this woman; she is such a jerk. "I dont give a fuck about your rut, you selfish asshole!"

Lexa opens the bottle and takes a swig before she closes it and places it back inside the drawer. "How am I selfish? We have sex all the time, Clarke, how was I to know you have suddenly found a moral compass?"

This woman, this fucking woman. "Fuck you, Lex. I always had morals; it's my lust I have issues with!"

Lexa chuckles. "You are a cold-hearted cheater, Clarke, stop kidding yourself!"

Lexa's laughter has never angered me as much as it does right now, I want to reach over and slap that smug smirk right off her beautiful lips, but I dont dare, she is days away from her rut. "Dont change the subject, I already apologised for my behaviour, Lex."

Lexa watches me intently. "Are you sure you didn't take any home with you? Maybe you miscounted we were pretty wasted that night, Clarke?"

I snort and join her on the bed. "My boyfriend has condoms, Lex, why would I need to take any from you? As for miscounting because I was drunk, nope not a chance."

Lexa shakes her head, but that half-smirk is back on her lips. "Why would you do that, Clarke?"

"Because you are sneaky. I know you are having sex with someone else, so who is it?"

"When did you count them, before or after?"

I grimace and throw my hands in the air. "Why does that matter?"

Lexa leans back against the headboard. "Tell me, please."

I sigh loudly. "Before."

Lexa raises an eyebrow. "It makes sense, now. The condom broke, Clarke, I put a new one on, and I used the last one in the morning."

I pause for a moment before I walk over to the PC and open Spotify, I click on the first playlist I see and turn the volume up high. I walk back over to the bed and sit down. "The condom broke?"

Lexa nods her head once but doesn't look at me. "Yes."

My stomach is twisting and turning in knots, and I feel nauseous. "When did it break?"

Lexa finally allows her eyes to fall on me. "When we were having sex."

I growl loudly. "Yes, I fucking know that, Lex. At what point did it break?"

Lexa averts her eyes and attempts to stand, but I pull her back down. "I'm not sure, exactly, Clarke. When we changed positions, I noticed it was broke, so I replaced it."

I can tell by the look on her face that she is expecting me to flip out. I take a deep breath and silence my Alpha for a second; her rage may yet still be necessary. "Did you come inside me, Lex?"

"I'm not sure, maybe a little." 

I glare at her in disgust. "You are unbelievable. Why did you not say anything?"

Lexa scrunches up her face and glances at me briefly. "We were caught up in the moment, Clarke, I wasn't thinking logically, but I did have enough clarity to take it off and put a new one on."

I snort and roll my eyes. "Is that supposed to make me feel better, Lexa? Do you want me to thank you for replacing a condom that probably broke while you came inside me!"

Lexa hops to her feet and snatches up the gamepad. "Okay, Clarke, we are done here, see yourself out!"

I laugh loudly and slap the pad from her hand, it falls to the floor with a satisfying thud, and I smile proudly. "We have not finished talking."

Lexa looks down at the gamepad with a frown. "If you broke it, you buy it."

My Alpha howls in rage and before I can stop myself, I stomp on the device, it doesn't break like I want so I take it a step further and jump on it several times until pieces begin to fly off and scatter throughout the bedroom. "Put it on your Christmas list because that's the only fucking way I will allow anyone in my house to buy you a new controller, you asshole!"

Lexa was staring at me in bewilderment, eyes wide, mouth agape. I kick the remainder of the gamepad across the room, and it smacks into the closet door, causing even more pieces to fall to the floor. 

"Alright, Clarke, I probably deserved that." Her cocky smirk was gone, but my anger raged on regardless.

I turn my sights on her PS4 and walk towards the device, but Lexa throws her body over the system, I step back and chuckle softly. "Seriously, you are cradling it like its a baby."

Lexa straightens up. "Stop playing, Clarke. You fucked up my controller, leave the PS4 out of this!"

I back up and slump down on the bed. "I dont have the implant, Lex. I know I am not pregnant, but we can never let that happen again."

Lexa scratches her forehead and sits beside me on the bed. "Why, dont you have the implant?"

I sigh and run my hand through my hair. "It's not made for Alpha's, Lex. The side effects can be bad, and I'm not sure if I'm ready to expose my body to that."

Lexa reaches out and takes hold of my hand. "I dont understand, Clarke? I thought all female Alphas who date men are required by law to have the implant?"

"Yes, that's true."

"But you dont have one, why?"

"We hacked the system last year, as far as the council is concerned, we both have the latest model implants." I lock my eyes on the floor.

"We?"

"Raven and I."

Lexa shakes her head. "Why?"

Why? That is the million-dollar question. "Because, Lex, this law is sexist, unjust and quite frankly, fucking offensive. Bisexual female Alpha's are the only group targeted."

Lexa tilts her head to the side. "You know men have frail egos, Clarke. The thought of a woman with a penis terrifies them, so, of course, they want you suppressed. Males fearing women with dicks is not new news, why is it bothering you so much now?"

*Six weeks earlier*

"Can I get your phone number?"

The thick Latina smiles at me but ignores my request. "No, you didn't even ask my name."

I shrug my shoulders. "Names are overrated."

The woman smirks and glances at my nametag. "Clarke?"

"Yes, beautiful."

"I'm an Alpha."

I gasp and back up a little. "Bullshit, you dont smell like an Alpha."

The woman sighs and points to her upper arm. "Implant."

*Present time*

"I get that would be awkward."

"It was not awkward; it was creepy, Lex. She gave off zero indication she was an Alpha. I dont care what the government tells us; this implant is an abomination."

Lexa squeezes my hand softly. "I agree with you, why should you need to have the implant because you want to date a man? If he cant, handle the fact that you are an Alpha who goes into a rut just like him then maybe he shouldn't be your boyfriend."

I open my mouth to reply, but she cuts me off. "It doesn't matter if you kick Finn to the curb, all men feel like that, none of them can handle a woman with a bigger cock than them."

I huff and lay back on the bed. "So, I should pick a side, right, make it easier for all of you!"

Lexa brings her arm up in a defensive manner. "Whoa, chill out, that is not what I was saying."

I try and pull my hand away, but she isn't having any of it. "What are you trying to say, Lex?"

"The problem is not just directed at bisexuals, Clarke. I have been refused entry into clubs and bars because I'm a female Alpha. I also have a suspicion that my Coach is an 'AF' hater. We are the minority here, Clarke. Still, our numbers have boomed in the last thirty years, the men are afraid that we will out populate them, and because female Alphas can only sire female's they are concerned for their survival."

I had never considered that Lexa might face similar discrimination to Raven and me. "Why am I only learning about this now, how often are you singled out?"

Lexa shrugs her shoulders. "It depends, Arkadia is a pretty liberal city, but I still have problems here but mainly at night. Back home is a real mess, most of Trikru land has been divided up amongst the so-called Rebal female army and the resistance. It is too dangerous for someone like me to travel past the rebel-held territories. The men would slaughter me on sight."

I bring my hand up to clutch my necklace; I palm the beads between my fingers gently. "If things are so messed up for you back home, then why have you not applied to extend your student visa?"

Lexa shakes her head rapidly. "I dont want to stay here, Clarke. Things are so bad back home; I need to be helping, not studying."

The distressed pheromones pour from me in quick bursts and scent the room. "You can't go back; you will end up in the army!"

Lexa nods her head. "Probably."

I gawk at her nonchalant attitude. "Why are you so calm? You should be upset, angry or something!"

"I never intended on staying here, Clarke. Dont get me wrong, I am eternally grateful for everything you and Abby have done for me, if you didn't convince Abby to sponsor me all those years ago I would already be dead!"

I push down my anger about the broken condom. "You are nineteen Lex; please dont throw your life away."

Lexa stiffens, and she digs her hand into the duvet as her fingers flex aggressively. "You are ignorant, Clarke. Just because you have some semblance of a half-decent life in Arkadia doesn't mean it will stay that way. The men here hate us just as much as Trikru, the only difference is that you people have democracy. The men will need to be strategic about how they enforce their oppression upon you, but it will happen."

I pause for a few minutes, my mind wonders to a documentary I watched a few days before. "I saw this documentary a few days ago, Lex, it was about the birth rate in Arkadia."

Lexa runs her hand through her hair and taps the back of her head against the headboard gently. "I watched some of that before I went to the gym."

I move up the bed and rest my head against the headboard. "Arkadia recorded two thousand seven-hundred births last year. Of those births, one thousand nine hundred and ninety-eight were either confirmed as having a female sire or the Omega or Beta mother declined to specify, which means she doesn't know if the sire is male or female."

Lexa sighs deeply. "Those numbers are troubling, but it explains the growing hostility in the air. It must seem as if we are wiping them out of existence with smiles on our faces."

"I have something to tell you, Lex. You will be mad at me, but I need you to put your anger aside and truly hear my explanation, okay?" I observe her, she wants to complain already, but I have sparked her inquisitiveness. 

Lexa scoffs. "Fine but after I listen, dont be shocked if I'm still annoyed."

I shrug my shoulders. "Fair enough."

Lexa raises her eyebrows expectantly. "Okay, spit it out blondie."

I smirk and roll my eyes. "As you know, the implant blocks most Alpha pheromones and alters the chemicals in the body to mask and suppress our biology. We had to find a way to mimic the effects of the implant without actually having an implant."

Lexa straightens up, and I gulp. Fuck, she knew where this was going. She runs her hand up her face slowly. "What did you do, Clarke?"

I push back the part of me that wants to shut up and cast my eyes to the ceiling. Wow, I need to repaint, the white is looking almost grey...

"Clarke!"

I flinch immediately. Lexa was releasing aggressive pheromones directly towards me. "Night blood, we take it, once a month."

Lexa stands up and begins to pace about the room; she kicks the broken pieces of the gamepad around as she mutters to herself. I can feel the rage building inside of her, and I suddenly regret my choice. I should have waited until after her rut. "Lex." I stand up and approach her slowly.

I reach out to touch her shoulder, but she smacks my hand away and steps into my personal space. Gone are her beautiful greens, replaced now with the most unnerving obsidian. "Lex."

"How long?"

I consider a lie but quickly change my mind, I'm about 70% sure Lexa would never hit me but Raven, I'm not so sure. I can't risk a lie because Lexa will surely make her speak true. "Nearly a year."

Lexa blinks rapidly and steps back a few feet. "Are you serious, Clarke?"

I look away and nod my head. "I had no choice."

Lexa begins to pace about the room again. "Is that why you and Raven are always broke! How much are you spending and who are you buying from, Clarke?"

I wince and sit down on the bed. "Yes, we spend most of our money on night blood. Sometimes Raven will do side jobs, hacking and stuff and we will get a free vial or two."

"Do you drink it, Clarke?"

Oh shit. Oh fuck. I lie before I can stop myself. "Yes."

Lexa stops pacing and turns to face me; she walks over to me slowly and kneels between my legs. "Bullshit, Clarke, you dont know the first thing about ancient Trikru medicine. No fucking way you have the recipe for it so dont lie to me!"

I flinched again and lay back on the bed and close my eyes. I dont get much time to think because a second later Lexa is all over me. Her hands tear at my clothes in a blitz, I desperately attempt to fight her off, but she is so strong, so enraged it is pointless. My eyes helplessly follow the trail my clothes take as she rips them off and tosses them across the room. "Lex."

She grips my arm tightly as she scans the limb carefully. I know what she is looking for, but I can't speak my shame, she will find it on her own. She releases my arm and grabs the other, she completes the same check and then snarls in rage when she sees nothing. I try it again. "Lex?"

She drops my arm and grabs my left leg, panic floods my body, and I try and jerk away, which only causes her to growl and pounce onto me like a wild animal. She straddles me and pins my arms above my head. Her eyes are glowing red. I buck up, the second decision I regret tonight. Lexa roars and loses herself into a state of mania I have never seen before, she releases my arms and begins to pound the bed with hammer fists.

I try and slip out from underneath, but she drops her body down, pinning me to the bed. I tense as she wraps her left hand around my throat, a second later she bites into my scent gland. I start to squirm again, but she growls and increases the pressure with her fangs. I stop moving and relax.

Lexa detaches herself from my neck and moves back to my leg, this time when she grabs my ankle, I dont fight her. It takes her a few seconds to locate the needle mark between my toes. She throws my leg down and inspects my other foot. "You have been shooting up for nearly a year, do you know how dangerous this can be, Clarke?"

I try and sit up, but Lexa straddles me quickly. I gulp loudly and look anywhere but at those glowing orbs. "I know its dangerous, but what choice do we have? Its the law in Arkadia, Lexa!"

Lexa gets off me and stands up, she gathers my discarded clothing and tosses them at me. "I will be back in a minute." She scurries out of the room. I throw my clothes on as fast as I can. My hands are shaking, and my mind is still hazy from all the pheromones and the bite. Small droplet off blood trickle down my neck, I grab a tissue and hold it to the angry, purple, bruised bite mark. 

Lexa enters the bedroom with two cups of coffee. I frown and sit down on the bed. Lexa places the cups down on the desk and sits beside me. "I'm sorry, Clarke, I dont know what came over me, I had no right to force you to submit. I dont know why I did it."

I can see the wheels turning in that beautiful head of hers and even though I am upset about what she did, I know she did it because she cares about me, maybe more than anyone on earth, ever. "I get it, Lex. You dont have to apologise to me. I would have done the same thing if I found out you were a junkie."

Lexa stiffens at my choice of words. "What side effects do you have, Clarke?"

I scratch my nose. "Night terrors and palpitations."

"What about Raven?"

"The same, mostly but she gets headaches sometimes."

Lexa sighs loudly and places her hand on my knee. "Who do you buy from?"

I shake my head adamantly. "I'm no snitch, lex."

Lexa chuckles darkly. "I'm not the feds, Clarke, tell me!"

I continue to shake my head as I stand up abruptly. "No, that is one thing I will not tell you."

Lexa stands with raised eyebrows. "Where are you going?"

I glare at her and walk towards the door. "I have a date with Finn."

Lexa scowls and follows me out of the bedroom. "We will continue this discussion when I get off work tomorrow, Clarke, I will be at your house before seven."

I nod my head as we enter the living room. "Okay, Mom, I'm ready to go!"

*Later that night*

I arrive at Finn's house within forty-five minutes of fleeing Lexa's residence. I knock twice and almost a third time before, Simone, the roommate opens the door. "Hey, Finn is not here, but you are welcome to come in and wait."

I plaster the best smile I can muster on my face. "Sure, thanks, Simone."

Simone steps aside, and I walk into the apartment. The overpowering scent of paprika invades my nostrils. "What are you cooking?"

Simone smirks as I poke my head into the kitchen. She brushes past me as she walks into the room. "Nothing special, Clarke, why do you want some?"

I nod and beam at her. "Yes, please, Simone!"

The Omega smiles at me and turns to open the fridge, she removes a bottle of wine, and I thank my lucky stars. She must feel me eye fucking the bottle because she spins around with a half-smirk on her plump lips. "Are you okay, Clarke?"

I frown and give her a small smile. "Yes, why do you ask?"

Simone wipes at her skin. "You are releasing quite a bit of pheromone; my skin is even beginning to sweat."

I step back and throw my hands up in the air. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Simone."

I turn to leave, but a soft hand on my arm stops me in place. Delicate fingers trail up my arm, and I gulp as the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Simone." I spin around slowly.

"I've never smelt your Alpha scent before, Clarke." 

My mind is racing and heart thumping. The fog in my head wraps around me like a helmet. "I.."

Simone leans in and kisses me softly. As our lips connect and her intoxicating mango scent travels through my defences, I barely register the hand in my underwear until she begins to stroke my growing erection slowly. My eyes snap open, and I try and push her away but instead my arms seem to drive her down to her knees. 

Simone smirks mischievously and tugs on my waistband until my sweat bottoms fall to my knees. My shaft is poking out, forcing the material of my Calvin Kline boxers to expand. "I can keep a secret, Clarke."

I dont have time to ponder her words; she is freeing my member and engulfing the tip with her soft, wet, mouth almost as soon as she finishes speaking. "Oh, fuck!" I lean back against the door frame and let my head fall into the wood. 

Simone sucks gently on my cockhead, and I jerk uncontrollably and force half my dick down her throat. She moans and pushes down with her mouth, taking more of my cock inside. "Oh, god!"

She starts to deepthroat me, each time my cock slams into the back of her throat and she doesn't gag, I feel the familiar tightening in my balls. I can't stop thinking about my shaft ramming in and out of this hot paradise without the interruption of gagging. 

She releases my member and spits on the tip; she smears the saliva up and down my dick before sucking the head back into her mouth; this time, she shows me no mercy. I snap my eyes closed as she clamps those full lips over my tip and thrashes her tongue around and into the slit. My legs start to twitch, and my hips are jerking about against the door frame.

She releases my cock and starts to pump my shaft at an alarming speed. "Ah!" I watch with an open mouth as my seed erupts from my tip and sprays all over Simone's beautiful brown face.

The next few minutes pass by quickly. Simone rushes about cleaning the floor as I stand in the doorway. She shuffles past me and heads into the bathroom. I hear the shower and take that as my cue to leave. I send Finn a quick text informing him of a family emergency. I take off home as fast as my legs can carry me.

I hop into the shower and hang my head in shame. Twenty-eight days. That's how long it has been since I last had sex with Lexa and cheated on Finn. 

*Tuesday*

"Clarke!"

I roll my eyes and turn the water hose off; my BMW was looking very sexy at the moment due to the exceptional wax job I had just finished. "Lex, why are you shouting?"

Lexa smiles sheepishly. "I'm sorry. Can we talk, I need some advice, Clarke?"

I put the hose down and turn towards the house. "Sure, let's go to my room."

I hold my bedroom door open for Lexa, and she drops down on my bed, and half screams into the duvet. "Lex, what's wrong?"

She sits up and shakes her head a few times. "Luna has a kid, Clarke!"

I glare at her in confusion. "What? When did this happen?"

Lexa whips out her phone and opens Instagram. "Remember I told you she blocked me like two fucking years ago after we had that argument at camp?"

I nod and sit on the bed. "Yes, Luna was telling anyone with ears that you were a piece of shit."

Lexa scowls. "Anyway, I was sitting in class today, and I get a follower request from Luna."

I shake my head and huff. "She blocked you and then unblocked you, and then had the nerve to send you a follower request?"

Lexa nods and turns her phone to me. "Look, Clarke, she has an eighteen-month-old daughter!" 

I take the phone and scan the images on the profile. Sure enough, Luna is a mother. Most pictures on the page consist of Luna clutching the smiling child as they eat ice cream or potato chips. I had the phone back to Lexa and shrug my shoulders. "Look, Lex, I know you still have some feelings for her, but she moved on with her life."

Lexa stutters and her eyes widen. "I dont give a shit about Luna, Clarke."

I frown. "Then why are we talking about this bitch?"

Lexa scrolls down the profile until she finds a picture of an ultrasound scan. "Check the date, Clarke; it's about four months after camp!"

I glance at the screen and then back to Lexa. "I'm not sure what you are getting at, Lex?"

Lexa sighs and shoves the phone into her pocket. "I..I think her daughter is mine."

I gasp and clutch my necklace. "Are you kidding me?"

Lexa looks away, and I know she is not joking. "I only had sex with her one time at camp, and I didn't use a condom, Clarke."

I start to feel light-headed, and my bedroom suddenly looks so much smaller than it is. "You did it one time?"

Lexa huffs loudly and flops back onto the mattress. "Yes. I can't believe this is happening to me, Clarke. I am usually so fucking careful."

I grab my phone from the desk and open Instagram. I search for Luna and click on her profile. I interrogate each image for clues, but I dont find anything convincing. "The kid has blue eyes; you have green eyes. She has dark hair like you, but that is about the only similarity. You dont even have any facial features that are slightly the same. This pup is not yours, Lex."

Lexa taps her foot on the bed anxiously. "You can't know that, Clarke!"

I glance at the screen again. "You look nothing alike; the pup has blue eyes, Lex, not one person in your entire family has blue eyes!"

Lexa sits up. "I'm going to send her a DM. I will ask who the sire is and she shouldn't have any problem telling me if it isn't me."

I stand up and walk over to the door. "I dont think that is a good idea, Lex. The last thing you need right now is to be back shacking up with Luna and some random Alphas brat."

Lexa stares at me through wide eyes. "Wow, Clarke. Wow."

I shrug my shoulders and open the door. "The pup is not yours, forget about them and think about renewing your visa."

Lexa rolls her eyes. "Did you cook anything, I'm starving?"

I chuckle lightly. "No, I have Chinese food though, I will make us both a plate."

Lexa smiles and lays back down on the bed. I exit the room and make my way into the kitchen. I fix us both a plate and stuff them into the oven, Lexa doesn't like microwaved food, so I sit down at the dining table and continue to stalk Luna and her the pup. Something was gnawing at the bottom of my stomach, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I was so caught up in my musing that I failed to hear my mother enter the kitchen. 

"Cute pup!"

I drop my phone onto the desk, and my mother laughs at my startled expression. "Jesus, are you a ninja?"

Abby smiles. "Maybe." She leans over my shoulder to get a better look at the picture. "Aww, that kid is so sweet, she reminds me of you when you were little." 

She tugs my cheeks playfully, and I yank my head away. "What do you mean? She has dark hair, how could she look like me?"

Abby opens the oven door and pokes her head in to be nosey. "Didn't i tell you that you had dark hair until you were about three or four?"

I blink several times. "No, you never told me that."

Abby stands up. "Most of those pictures from that time got destroyed during the time that Azgeda occupied Arkadia. I almost forget myself."

I bring the phone up closer to my face. I ignore the hair colour on the pups head and picture it blonde, a wave of nausea spreads throughout my body almost instantly. I scramble to my feet and almost trip over the table in my haste. "Mom, can you call me when the food is hot, I need to talk to Lexa."

Abby smiles and picks up an apple from the fruit basket. "Sure."

I dash up the stairs as fast as possible and practically fall through the door and into my bedroom. 

Lexa sits up quickly. "Clarke, did you trip? Are you okay?"

I ignore her questions. I thrust my phone into her chest. She stares at the picture before I turn the screen off. "I had sex with Luna on that camping trip as well, Lex. I think the pup is mine."


	2. Poly maybe? Alpha secrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven, Octavia and Gaia get closer. Lexa confronts Clarke and finds out more secrets. Clarke breaks down and reveals the reason for her less than stellar behaviour as of late.

Raven

I eyeball Octavia. "Let me get this straight. You invited Gaia to stay with us this summer without consulting me?"

Octavia looks away with a smirk on her lips. "Her bedroom is being renovated!"

I shake my head in disbelief. "Why can't she share with Lexa?"

Octavia grimaces. "Are you kidding me, Raven? Where the hell do you think Gaia is supposed to sleep while Lexa is fucking her latest Omega whore?"

I scowl and slam the fridge door closed. I slip past Octavia and head into my bedroom. "This is the craziest thing you have ever done, Octavia. How the hell do you think its a good idea to allow my ex-girlfriend to come and stay with us? Especially now that we are sleeping together!"

Octavia follows me into the bedroom. "She knows."

I whip my head up. "What?!"

Octavia sits down on the bed and looks up at the ceiling. "I told her, Raven. She is my best friend; I had to tell her."

I shake my head and stare in stunned silence.

Octavia sighs loudly and falls back onto the bed. "She was pissed for a few hours, but it's all good now."

I roll my eyes and rub my forehead. "This conversation is giving me a headache."

Octavia rolls on to her side. "Are you going into work?"

"Yes, but only to check a few systems, I won't be that long."

Octavia smiles apologetically. "She will be here when you get home."

I grimace and snort loudly. "Gaia's in Arkadia already?"

"Yes, she got home yesterday."

I shove my work planner into my backpack and turn to Octavia. "Where did she sleep and why can't she stay there?"

Octavia scowls and sits on the bed. "She stayed with Costia in her dorm."

"Okay, so, why can't she stay again?"

"Because Costia has a girlfriend who is always in her dorm and we have a spare room."

I raise an eyebrow. "I see. Well, I'm going to work; try not to get too drunk tonight."

Octavia smirks playfully. "Of course I'm drinking tonight, Raven. I haven't seen Gaia in months!"

I walk over to the door. "You facetime every day."

Octavia glares as she stands up. "It's not the same, and you know it."

"Okay, O. See you later."

***

"Octavia thinks we are in a relationship."

"Yeah, I figured that out last week."

I frown at Wells. "What do you mean?"

Wells brings his fingers to his beard and strokes softly. "I mentioned that we are going to Atlanta in a few weeks for Pride and Octavia told me you are not going."

I scoff loudly. "Oh, I'm coming, ignore Octavia."

Wells smirks. "Okay. Gaia came into the bar last night with Lexa; she was looking good."

"Is that supposed to be news? That woman always looks good, Wells."

Wells grins from ear to ear. "Do you remember Justin, from our old swimming team?"

"Barely, why?"

"He is good friends with Gaia."

"And?"

Wells shuts down his computer and begins to tidy his workstation. "He told me Gaia is polyamorous."

I log off my computer and shut the device down. "That makes so much sense. Gaia prefers the company of Omegas."

Wells opens the office door. "But, you dated for three years, Raven. How did that work if she prefers Omega's?"

I stare at Wells with a small smirk on my lips. "She would bring other Omega's into the bedroom with us."

Wells's eyebrows shoot up. "Threesomes?"

I laugh. "Unfortunately, no. Observation only."

Wells rubs his beard as we walk towards the elevator. He punches the button for the lift and turns to face me. "You never touched any of them?"

I shake my head. "No, never."

Wells glares in disbelief. "Seriously? Damn, you were almost my new hero."

I walk into the elevator. "Shut up; I'm still your hero, virgin boy!"

Octavia

Octavia rolls over on the bed until she is almost touching Gaia. "Why are you so far away?"

Gaia turns her eyes away from Netflix and smiles at Octavia. "How close do you want me?"

Octavia sits up and leans into Gaia's neck. "This close." She pulls back and kisses Gaia softly on the cheek. "I've missed you so much."

Gaia smirks and leans back against the headboard. "You missed me so much you decided to fuck Raven?"

Octavia tenses. "I love you, Gaia."

Gaia rolls her eyes. "So you fuck Raven?"

Octavia runs her hand through her hair. "We both missed you."

Gaia snorts loudly. "Well, I suppose that makes it all right then!"

Octavia stands up and turns the TV off. "You have no idea how hard things are for me, Gaia!"

Gaia stands up and walks over to Octavia. "What about me? I love Raven, Octavia."

Octavia steps back. "You dont love me?"

Gaia frowns. "Yes, I love you." She reaches out and pulls Octavia into her body. "What we have is different, O, we have never even had sex, but we have these feelings."

Octavia rests her head on Gaia's shoulder. "The need to be around you and touch you is so strong, it hurts."

"Why would you do that to yourself, Octavia?"

Octavia pulls back slightly. "What do you mean?"

Gaia walks them over to the bed. "Why would you resist your urges?"

Octavia sits down on the bed. "Are you serious, Gaia? You only date Alpha's and mostly Alpha men, Raven was a fluke."

Gaia glares with one raised eyebrow. "I see, so, you put me into a box, and now I must live inside of it?"

Octavia shakes her head rapidly. "Nope, dont do that, Gaia. We have known each other since we were pups; you have never dated a female before Raven, and even then, she has a big dick."

Gaia sits beside Octavia. "What are you suggesting?"

"You have a preference, and that's okay, Gaia. Many women like a dick, it's not illegal."

Gaia blinks several times and shakes her head. "That is not true."

Octavia snorts and chuckles loudly. "Sure, it is."

Gaia shuffles up the bed and rests her back against the headboard. "I've had sexual encounters with other Omega's, Octavia."

Octavia whips her head up. "What!? Tell me you are joking!"

Gaia averts her eyes to the floor. "See, this is why I never told you. I knew you would react like this!"

Octavia stands up and paces about the bedroom. "I have loved you since we were pups."

Gaia closes her eyes. "What's your point?"

Octavia storms over to the bed. "You give everyone your body accept me!"

Gaia gasps and opens her eyes. "First, let me get this off my chest, fuck you. Now, for your information, I dont give my body to everyone, I've only had sex with two people!"

Octavia continues to glare. 

Gaia shuffles down the bed and kicks Octavia in the leg. "You can't accuse me of being a whore and then go silent!"

Octavia drops her head and sighs loudly. Pheromones pour out of her skin, filling the air with self-loathing. "I'm sorry, I dont know why I said that." 

Gaia relaxes and releases calming pheromones. She hated when Octavia got like this. "Come cuddle with me."

Octavia crawls up the bed and lays down on the pillow. "I dont want to cuddle. I want to kiss you."

Gaia lays beside Octavia. "Kiss me, then."

Raven

I frown and sit at the bottom of my bed. Octavia is sleeping, curled up into Gaia's body. "Hi."

Gaia eases her body away from Octavia. "Come talk to me in the living room."

I nod and stand up. I stroll into the living room and slump down on the couch. "How's college, Gaia?"

Gaia glares and leans back into the couch. "It was going great until I found out you are fucking, my best friend, who is also your best friend."

I gulp and scratch my neck harshly. "I dont know what to say."

Gaia grunts in disgust and rolls her eyes. "Ugh."

I sigh. "Octavia said you were not mad anymore."

Gaia snorts loudly. "I'm not angry. I'm annoyed. You should have told me, Raven."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"I still love you, Raven."

I glare at the ceiling and ignore her comment. "Octavia is in love with you. Every time we are together, it hurts her."

Clarke

"Lex, say something, please." She is eerily calm, and her dark orbs give nothing away. I sit beside her on the bed and wait. 

Lexa turns to face me slowly; she reaches out and runs her hand up the right side of my face. "Please, tell me this is a prank?"

I suck in a deep breath. I wish it fucking was. "No, I messed up, I'm sorry, Lex."

"Why would you do that, Clarke?!" She stands up and backs up into the door. 

I close my eyes for a moment and steady my breathing. "You spent all your time with Luna, Lex. What did you expect me to do?"

Lexa growls loudly and moves back over to the bed. "You couldn't have me, so you had her instead?"

I sigh and clutch my necklace. "Your scent was all over Luna, normally that would be enough to keep an Alpha away but not me, I love your scent."

Lexa stiffens, but she licks her lips unconsciously. "You are dead wrong, Clarke."

I roll the beads on my necklace over my fingertips softly. "I know that. I regret it, and I regret ever touching you."

Lexa raises an eyebrow and shakes her head. "Lies."

I stand up and walk over to the window. "Whatever."

Lexa steps back and glares at me. "What are you going to do, Clarke."

I suck in a deep breath and rest my forehead against the window. "About, what?"

Lexa gasps and throws her arms up in the air. "About the fucking kid, Clarke!"

I suck in a deep breath and turn to face Lexa. "I dont plan on doing anything about it right now, Lex."

Lexa shakes her head. "Unlock your phone and give it to me."

I snort and tilt my head to the side. "No."

Lexa sniffles and rubs her chin softly. "I'm not going to ask you again, Clarke."

I watch Lexa closely. She was doing her best to contain her rage, but her hands are shaking, and a thin layer of sweat covers her face and neck. "You're in rut, Lex."

Lexa glare's at me, her black orbs filled with venom. "Why the hell is that relevant right now, Clarke?"

I open the window and move back over to the bed. "Maybe we should talk about this when you are feeling better?"

Lexa shakes her head and sits beside me. "Dont do that, Clarke."

I frown and shuffle down the bed. "Do what, Lexa?"

Lexa glares, but I avoid eye contact. "Dont act as if I'm somehow behaving irrationally right now because I'm in rut. I'm in control, Clarke, now give me your phone."

I sigh and hand over my phone, but Lexa doesn't take it. I unlock the device, and she snatches it out my hand. "What are you doing exactly, Lex?"

Lexa ignores me and begins to type frantically. "I want to know the facts." 

I lean over to get a look, but she stands up and walks over to the window. "Lex, what the hell are you doing?"

My phone pings loudly, and I freeze for a second, that was my Instagram DM notification sound. I stand up and walk over to Lexa. "What did you do?"

Lexa looks up at me for a brief moment, and I step back at the intensity in her dark eyes. "I'm asking Luna if the kid is yours."

I rush forward and attempt to grab my phone from Lexa's hand, but she ducks underneath my arms and sits down on the bed. "She doesn't know who the sire is, Clarke. It could be either of us."

I release a deep breath and run my hand through my hair. "I dont believe that."

Lexa scoffs loudly. "What do you mean?"

I reach out and grab my phone. "Luna needs to add about four more names to that list."

Lexa recoils. "What!"

I glare at her and shrug my shoulders. "Ask Costia."

Lexa frowns and scratches her left eyebrow. "What does Costia have to do with any of this?"

I tap my phone on my leg softly. "Did you not know that Luna dated Costia before you?"

Lexa's eyes widen, and she shakes her head rapidly. "No, I didn't know that!"

I roll my eyes. "This is why you should think about attending some house parties, Lex. You are missing all the tea."

Lexa sits down on the bed. "Explain, please."

I exhale a deep breath. "Costia dated Luna for about five months before she dated you. It didn't end well. Apparently, Luna was pissed that Costia wouldn't sleep with her so she cheated and they broke up."

Lexa is staring at me with a blank expression, so I continue to talk. "Costia hates her. I have seen her walk straight past Luna as if she is a stranger."

Lexa wriggles her nose and then bursts out laughing. I stare at her, and my eyebrows shoot up. "What's funny?"

Lexa shakes her head and stands up. "My life Clarke, dont you see...everyone around me knows things I dont, its just one big joke on geeky Lexa, right? Nerdy Lexa, too busy studying or gaming to get drunk and act a fool!"

I gulp and clutch my necklace. "It's not like that, Lex. I honestly thought you knew."

Lexa stamps her foot down loudly on the floor. "Costia never said a word. Luna didn't either."

I frown and rub my forehead. "Maybe you should talk to Costia about it? Instead of attacking me with your pheromones?"

Lexa has the decency to look partly ashamed. "I'm sorry, Clarke. I'm just in shock. This entire day is like a bad nightmare."

I walk over to her and place my hand on her shoulder. "I should have told you about that night with Luna. I'm sorry, I regretted it almost as soon as it was over."

Lexa recoils and tosses my phone on the bed. "Do you have any more secrets, Clarke? Did you sleep with anyone else I dated?"

I shake my head profusely. "No, no one else." 

Lexa opens the bedroom door. "I can't trust you, Clarke, I can't even look at you at the moment. If you have anything else to tell me, do it right now. I swear on the Holy flame if you are keeping anything else from me..."

I blurt out my final secret before I can stop myself. "I had a miscarriage."

Lexa blinks rapidly and nudges the door closed with a quick hip twist. "When?" She tilts her head to the side and observes me intently. I can see the wheels turning in her head already.

I lay back on the bed and stare at the ceiling fan. "I didn't even realise I was pregnant until it was too late, Lex." I feel the bed dip and Lexa is laying beside me a second later. Lexa doesn't speak. She grasps my hand and holds it to her chest, and the last bit of control I have fades away, and all I can do is cry. 

Lexa pulls me into her body, and my head falls into the crook of her neck. She holds me tight as I completely fall apart. "You dont have to deal with this alone, Clarke. I'm here for you."

I bury my face into her scent gland and breath her in sharply. Since my miscarriage, I have been spiralling out of control and making reckless choices that have hurt the people I love. "I can't be Luna's child's sire, Lex. I can't look at that kid, and I can't be a parent to that kid. My ability to love died when our daughter did."

Lexa

I'm dying inside, drowning on my despair, but I dare not let it show. I need to be strong, for Clake and myself. She is staring at me, her blue eyes searching my soul for some unknown truth. "When did this happen exactly?"

Clarke stiffens momentarily but quickly relaxes into my body. "Start of the year."

I tense slightly. "That's around the time you started to ghost on me. Was this the reason?"

Clarke nods and closes her eyes. I frown but move to comfort her anyway. I rest my forehead against hers and kiss the bridge of her nose softly. 

"I feel so guilty when you are around. I know I shouldn't, but I do, Lex. She was ours, and I killed her."

I suck in a harsh breath and pull back. "Look at me, Clarke." She opens her eyes and tears run down her face. "It was not your fault. You didn't know you were pregnant. We are both athletes; any number of hits on the field could have caused the miscarriage. Please stop blaming yourself."

Clarke attempts to squirm out of my arms, but I hold her tight against my body. "Let me be here for you, Clarke."

"Why are you so nice to me right now, Lex? I fucked your ex and possibly impregnated her, and I just told you I lost our baby. Why are you not angry?" 

I wriggle my nose as Clarke's distressed pheromones invade my nostrils. "I'm angry, Clarke, upset and confused but I'm also your best friend. I'm not going to pretend I know what you are going through right now. I have only known about our daughter for ten minutes. I can't grieve because I haven't processed this, yet."

Clarke stops squirming and relaxes against my body. "I dont want anything to do with that kid if its mine, Lex."

I sigh loudly. "Dont say that, Clarke."

Clarke snorts and snaps her eyes closed. "I can't love that kid, Lex. I dont want that child, okay? I want our child, but I can't have her because she is dead!"

Raven

I slip into my boxers and vest and head into my bedroom. I throw the wet towel onto the desk chair and raise my eyebrows. "You both look pretty comfortable on my bed. I'm not trying to stop your fun, just move it into Octavia's room." 

Octavia gives me a small frown, and I glare at her for a moment. "What?"

Gaia giggles softly. "Come and lay down here with us."

I pause at the bottom of the bed and trail my eyes over both women. "Huh?"

Octavia pulls back the duvet. "Get in, Alpha."

I continue to stare, but I dont move. "What is going on here, ladies?"

Gaia taps the space in the middle of the bed. "Get in so we can watch Netflix, pervert."

I chuckle at that and crawl up the bed. Octavia reaches over to the bedside table and turns the lamp off. "What are we watching?"

Octavia snatches up the remote. "True blood."

***

Sometime during the third episode, I fall asleep for a few minutes. When I wakeup Octavia and Gaia are kissing feverishly. My eyes nearly bulge out the sockets, and my dick hardens instantly. A moment later, Gaia is pulling me into a kiss and then Octavia's lips are all over me, she's all teeth and tongue and pent up aggression. Gaia licks my earlobe and sucks it, and I moan into Octavia's mouth. Delicate fingers tug on the material of my boxers, causing my rock hard member to spring free from the restrictive garment. I tense and launch myself off the bed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." I raise my hands in the air. "What is happening right now?"

Octavia pulls the duvet over Gaia's head and disappears under the sheet. "Why dont you come back to bed and find out Alpha!"

My heart is racing, and my cock is pulsating. Both Gaia and Octavia are releasing potent alluring pheromones. I bite down on my lip to stop the growl from reverberating from my chest. My vision is blurry; adrenaline rages through my body and my Alpha howls in anticipation. What the hell do I do!


End file.
